


Poems of the Wild

by Paigethewriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A buncha poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigethewriter/pseuds/Paigethewriter
Summary: Poems
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda)





	Poems of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/gifts).



I always long to be high above the clouds, to hear the eagle's cry  
I need to get away from it all  
On the ground, people always exasperate me, and I often lose my temper,  
But in the sky I feel so free, and I forget everything for a little while.  
I know I have a duty, and I must be on the ground  
But I belong in the sky  
At night, I feel like I could touch the stars  
In the daytime, I watch the sun rise and fall  
I feel like I could fly forever, once I'm up above the clouds and I can see everything.

***

Words don't taste right.  
I prefer to be on my own so I don't need to talk,  
But I listen to everything, even what's not there.  
I keep to the woods, for the most part  
Where the birds are singing and everything is so peaceful.  
Sometimes I sit so still, I forget to move  
I just sit there, watching everything.  
But sometimes things move too fast  
One moment I'm looking at the stars, and what feels like a moment later  
The sun is in the sky

***

I wish to be a scholar some day  
The distant past is full of mystery to discover.  
Every day I find another wonder  
Every day I remember my place, and stop dreaming.  
But why should I have to stop dreaming  
Dreaming is what our ancestors did, and they ended up with wonders  
I wonder what it was like so long ago...  
I pray for so long, and feel nothing. I know there should be something, but I don't know what.  
I dedicate my days to praying, and stay up at the library  
It's exhausting, but the day doesn't have enough time for studies- by the time I get home, it's nighttime.

***

Every time I see you smile, I feel as if everything is wonderful, even with all the chaos around us.  
When you are wounded, you come to me, and I heal you  
I think of you every time I heal someone  
Sitting out on the trunk of my Divine Beast next to you,  
There is one thing Calamity Ganon did that I can be thankful for-  
We would not know each other if not for the chaos it is causing.

***

A shiver running down your spine  
Music, coming from everything and nothing  
Encountering something in a labyrinth  
At first frozen with fear, but then fingers frantically tapping  
As you try to escape the monster that pursues you  
Looking up to see a dragon, long since thought dead  
Hearing the earth itself ringing  
Voices of people from the distant past<  
The woods are your home  
You stepped out of a cave, to find yourself in the wilderness  
Remembering nothing except that you don't remember  
A world in ruins, the forest taking it back for its own  
And you are wild

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write poetry.


End file.
